


Dirty Deductions

by jayisokayy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluffy, In Love, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want, Dr. Watson?”  John groaned in reply. “I said,” He reiterated, grinding down against John and making the older man moan loudly, “What do you want, Dr. Watson?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deductions

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at Johnlock porn.   
> Don't kill me.   
> Please.

John Watson gripped the sheets harder as his boyfriend nipped at the sensitive skin around the scar on his left shoulder. Sherlock chuckled darkly at this and brushed his lips against it, making John cry out in a mix of pain and ecstasy. Sherlock teasingly hovered over John and bit his own lip.

“What do you want, Dr. Watson?” He asked, his level of professionalism during sex always managing to surprise John. The aforementioned army doctor groaned at that remark and would have bucked his hips forward if Sherlock wasn’t gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. John, nearly incoherent by this point, just made a series of noises in a row in reply, “I said,” He reiterated, grinding down against John and making the older man moan loudly, “What do you want, Dr. Watson?”

“Y-you.” John managed to spit out. Sherlock smirked, and John closed his eyes and tried to remember the case they had worked earlier that same day. It didn’t help much.

_John tried to listen and take notes as Greg Lestrade babbled to Sherlock about this case, it would make it easier to explain to Sherlock later when the younger detective claimed he wasn’t paying attention, but Sherlock wasn’t making it any easier._

_“If Greg would shut his trap for two seconds and leave I would pin you right up against this wall and shag the living daylights out of you.” John let out a small whimper and Sherlock deemed that as an excuse to keep going, “Right in front everyone, John. Would you like that?”_

“John?” The same chocolaty smooth voice brought him back to the present, “Are you with me?”

“Y-yeah.” John said shakily. The poor man was obviously very sexually frustrated and Sherlock took pity on him, leaving one last kiss on his abused shoulder before pulling John’s pants down. “Sherlock-“ It started a question, or perhaps a protest, but Sherlock cut it off with a small peck on the lips.

“John, I want to taste you. Can I eat you out?” John didn’t even have to think it over and responded with an anxious “Yes!” probably too soon, but Sherlock glossed over it with a small chuckle and smiled at the helpless army doctor. He pulled John’s boxer shorts down as well, leaving the older man completely at Sherlock’s will. The thought both terrified and excited him.

Sherlock nuzzled his face between John’s thighs and softly nipped John’s left cheek. The doctor shuddered in anticipation and Sherlock laughed, “Be still, my love.” John tried to relax, but it was nearly impossible to do when Sherlock licked a stripe up John’s rim. The elder of the two let out a noise of pleasure and Sherlock had to smile. It was nice to bring his boyfriend pleasure every once in a while. It also helped that all of John’s little noises went straight to Sherlock’s dick. He thrust his tongue in John’s hole and John bucked his hips backwards, effectively fucking himself onto Sherlock’s tongue. The consulting detective laughed and backed away slightly, “Impatient, are we? Huh John?”

“Please fuck me, Sherlock.” John said. He was aware that he was whining, but when Sherlock went back to kissing and nipping at the scar John thought-

Well, in all actuality, John didn’t think much of anything. Sherlock was muttering praises into John’s ear while reaching for the lube, knocking the cap off and slowly entering John. The young army doctor didn’t know how his boyfriend kept a level head during sex. It was a question he was sure would never learn the answer to. And for some reason he was okay with that.

And so that’s exactly what he answered when Sherlock asked, “Okay, John?” He answered, “Okay.”

Sherlock smiled at that and began to slowly roll his hips into John’s. The elder man cried out with every thrust against his prostate. “Sherl-“ He butchered the detective’s name breathlessly, almost unable to get that small word out. “Sherl, I-I’m not gonna last.” Upon turning his head, he found his usually very calm and collected boyfriend in the same state he was in. John had to close his eyes at that vision which almost pushed him over the edge.

In the end, what ended up pushing him over the edge was the way that Sherlock muttered breathlessly and in a husky voice, “Come for me John.”

The fact that John had been trying to hold it off for this long made his orgasm that much more intense. He mentally blocked out Sherlock, who behind him was muttering some form of praise and affection before his voice gave out and he himself came. Sherlock’s face when he came was the most beautiful thing in the world. It was like a master piece, like the Mona Lisa or some other crap that John had learned about in school. Sherlock carefully pulled out and went to get a wet rag, but John stopped him by grabbing onto his arm. Sherlock gave him a look of exasperation, “Do you really wish to lie in a pile of semen?”

John pouted, “Cuddle?”

And Sherlock was pretty much useless at that point to do anything but comply.

~

Of course, in the morning, Sherlock was not in the bed. John was sure he had been wondering around the flat for a few hours. Upon searching he found, to his complete and utter shock, that Sherlock had cooked breakfast. He looked over at John, only wearing a pair of boxers. “Good morning, Dr. Watson. Would you like breakfast?” His voice lowered, “Or perhaps, seconds?”


End file.
